


Bufandas

by aribakemono



Category: SM the Ballad, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Hace frío en Seúl, el primer día.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Jo Jinho | Jino





	Bufandas

Hace frío en Seúl, el primer día.  
  
Le envuelve cuidadosamente la garganta una bufanda azul, entierra las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos y sigue a un tipo altísimo, con la mirada pegada al suelo. Cuando el hombre se para delante de él, alza la vista. Solo ve un edificio enorme, un desafío provocador a la naturaleza. En algún momento durante esos segundos, se pregunta cuánta gente se necesitó para colocar cada ladrillo, y cada cristal. Qué pensó el último obrero al colocar la última pieza. Si el arquitecto que lo diseñó dijo «al fin, mi obra».  
  
No le da tiempo a imaginar qué se debe sentir estando en el último piso, al borde del abismo, a punto de tirarse sin paracaídas. El tipo le señala el interior y él, un simple niño de bambas viejas y desgastadas, cordones desatados e imaginación desbordante, se adentra en su sueño.  
  
Nada más entrar, le golpea el calor. El calor no solo de la calefacción, sino de los focos, los ordenadores, las _estrellas_. El calor abrumador de la fama.  
  
Casi no puede creérselo. Tiembla cuando debe sacar las manos para saludar al hombre que le espera con una sonrisa cordial en los labios y que se presenta como el productor, porque, cual mundo de cristal, teme romperlo todo con un simple roce. No se da cuenta, pero cuando se enfrenta directamente a la mirada del que será su guía hasta el lugar de ensayo, tiene las mejillas calientes y parece más vulnerable de lo que es.  
  
El guía le explica cosas mientras lo lleva con los otros. Cómo funciona todo, lo que debe y no debe hacer, dónde y dónde no debe ir, cuándo, cómo y por qué. No le escucha. Prefiere centrarse en el reflejo de las luces en el suelo, en las figuras que forman las inconexas muescas del mármol, en pensar que está ahí, a salvo de que le destrocen sus sueños. Oye algún cuchicheo a su alrededor, pero no es lo importante. Lo ha conseguido: está dentro y pronto será lo que siempre quiso ser.  
  
En lo primero que se fija al verles, es que no parecen ídolos. Chándal, un peinado rápido y sencillo y ojeras en la cara. Jay está sentado relajadamente en el sofá, junto a Kyuhyun, y Jonghyun les habla animado desde el suelo. Se giran cuando oyen la puerta abrirse, y ven aparecer un abrigo con piernas.  
  
Incrédulo de estar ahí con ellos ( _con él_ ), en una misma habitación, hace pequeñas reverencias ante cada uno, mientras el guía les habla y les habla, presentándoles. Una vez más, no le escucha. Esta vez es mucho más interesante la mirada de Kyuhyun, atenta a los aspavientos del guía. Como si se tirara de un precipicio con los ojos abiertos, siente vértigo y un cosquilleo sublime en el estómago.  
  


~

  
  
No sabe exactamente cuándo, pero entre Kyuhyun y él nace _algo_. Algo sin nombre y sin límites. Hablan de nada y de todo sin hablar, y a veces siente la necesidad de apartarse de Jonghyun y Jay porque ellos no forman parte de esa burbuja que se han creado y molestan. No tiene el valor de llamarlo «conexión especial» y mucho menos nombrarlo como algo más serio, pero sabe que está ahí. Y Kyuhyun también.  
  
— ¿Te cuento un secreto?  
  
Ha pasado ya un tiempo de aquel primer día, y Jino tiene el privilegio de poder hablar con Kyuhyun sin formalismos. Aún le da un poco de pudor, pero intenta que no se le escape ningún «hyung» porque Jonghyun le ha amenazado con pintarle la cara cuando esté despistado o hacerle caer en medio del escenario.  
  
Kyuhyun le mira como si fuera a decir lo más importante del mundo. Aguardando que siga, perforándole con la mirada, y Jino se siente intimidado y avergonzado, porque sus palabras suelen ser más estúpidas de lo que le gustaría. A veces, siente que decepciona al mayor con lo que dice o hace, como si no estuviera nunca a la altura de sus expectativas.  
  
— La bufanda que llevaba el primer día era azul. — dice, suave, sonrojándose. Es un niño.  
  
Kyuhyun se ríe, harmónico. Cuando la sonrisa le llega a los ojos, brillan con calidez y a Jino se le remueve algo dentro del cuerpo. Una sensación brumosa, un sentimiento que parece humo en su cuerpo. Indefinible, como todo lo que le rodea.  
  
— ¿Y eso es un secreto? —pregunta, todo cejas alzadas y tono burlón.  
  
— No. — las mejillas dejan de ser rosadas para adquirir una nueva definición de sonrojo: más intenso, más vívido, más caliente. — El secreto es que era azul por vosotros. — _«Por ti»_  
  
— ¿Nosotros? — _«¿Por mí?»_  
  
— Super Junior. Es vuestro color.  
  
Entonces, Kyuhyun se le acerca peligrosamente. Él es solo piernas como flanes y manos bailando salsa, así que cuando da un paso hacia atrás para intentar apartarse del mayor, le falta poco para caerse. Es él el que impide que caiga, cogiéndole de la mano y atrayéndolo hacia sí. A Jino se le para el corazón. Si estuviera en sus cabales, se preguntaría cuánta gente en el mundo ha sentido lo mismo que él en ese momento, pero no puede. No teniendo a Kyuhyun tan cerca.  
  
Siente el peso de su mano sobre su cabeza. Caliente, reconfortante, perfecto.  
  
— En realidad — empieza, travieso. Jino no se atreve a mirarle directamente—, nuestro color no es ese azul.  
  
Pálido, claro, del color del cielo despejado.  
  
No es _ese_ azul.  
  


~

  
  
El día antes de debutar como grupo, vuelve a hacer un frío desalentador. Nadie quiere salir de su cama calentita, bajo su manta protectora, ni siquiera la perspectiva de beber un buen tazón de chocolate ardiendo anima a la gente, pero hay cosas que hacer. Los ídolos no se pueden permitir vaguear solo porque hace un poco de frío.  
  
De camino al ensayo, Jino se pregunta cuánta gente habrá despierta a esas horas, un día como ese. Y si Kyuhyun estará ya en la empresa. Si habrá desayunado como se debe, si tendrá frío, si se estará preguntando, tal como lo hace él, si hay alguien más despierto en Seúl. Sería genial contactar con él telepáticamente y decirle «sí, yo también estoy despierto. Ahora mismo, la ciudad es un infierno helado. Tengo las manos que ni las siento» y que le respondiera «te comprendo, a mí me ha pasado lo mismo».  
  
Sí. Eso estaría bien. Que Kyuhyun le comprendiera. O que pudieran hablar telepáticamente, sin miedo a que les interrumpiera nadie.  
  
Cuando llega, ellos tres ya están. No sabe cómo lo hacen, pero siempre llegan antes que él. Quizás duermen ahí, o tal vez le dicen una hora más tarde para que pueda dormir más. Jonghyun le aplaude por aparecer «¡por fin! ¡Y vienes con tan solo los labios amoratados!». Es Jay el que le dice que tener los labios morados no es un buen signo ni nada por lo que alegrarse, pero el entusiasmo al miembro de SHINee no se lo quita nadie. El mayor les dice que deben ponerse ya a ensayar.  
  
Jino los ignora.  
  
Kyuhyun le mira con una sonrisilla divertida, esa que le da aspecto de mafioso o pervertido o las dos cosas. Lleva una nueva bufanda. Azul.  
  
« _Es este, ¿verdad?_ »  
  
Kyuhyun asiente.  
  
« _Ese es_ ».


End file.
